Gone
by Waves-Of-Writing
Summary: This isn't your ordinary "Sophie didn't escape" story.(Though it is that kind of story) It has a twist. Just you wait...
1. New story!

**Hello! I know I should not write another fanfic because I have so many, but I've gotten an idea and felt the need to write it. I hope you like it. I know a lot of stories like this, but mine has a twist. It's my B-day! Yeah, that's random.**

 **BTW I realized that if I take a break, no one will want to read my stories because I didn't update. It's not worth it.**

 **Also, I got the idea for how to write the beginning of the preface from the beginning of "Out Of My Mind," it's an amazing book that moved me.**

 **Ummmmm….awkward question…..should I kill off Dex…...No right? Take my poll or tell me in the reviews.**

* * *

 **Preface**

The only people I see are people who hurt me. The only things I hear is the sickening cackle of pure evil. The only thing I smell is the sweet smell of a gag that _they_ smack on my face when I don't tell them things they want to. The things I wonder constantly about. The only thing I have learned is to stop trying. I've learned it's not worth trying to escape, I will never reach that goal. But now, that has changed. I will escape. I have an advantage. I have undiscovered something. Two words that can change everything. Now is the moment that can change my life forever.

" _Swan Song."_


	2. Oh Snap!

**Hello, fellow humans! I have decided, I'm using my evil "Dex Plan!" MWWWHAHAAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH! Let's just say you are in for a ride fellows, whether you like it or not! I mean if you don't want to you can just stop reading… but don't do that! Also remember, this happens when we only know first book info...and first book theories….. Okay, enough with my babbling, let's start the next chapter:**

SOPHIE'S MIND MAY NOT HAVE BEEN WASHED OF HER MEMORIES, but she had been unconscious so much, she could barely remember why she was even there. Then she remembered Dex than Fitz, than Biana, Keefe and so on. Usually after that she would be unconscious.

Sophie had been able to think of her plan while the rare time when she was not drugged for a long period of time. **(I've been avoiding that word)**. Sophie wasn't sure if they forgot to, (though she highly doubted it) or they did it on purpose. She still didn't know who "they" were. Sophie didn't exactly know where she was either. All she knew is that she had to get out.

Sophie knew who to try to transmit to. She would try to transmit to Fitz, it may not have worked when she had just been kidnapped, but maybe now, he would believe her.

"Get up, brat." A loud booming voice made Sophie shake in fear. She tried to make it look as if she was still unconscious. It didn't work. "Fine. I'll do it myself." The voice boomed when Sophie didn't get up. It wasn't that she was too scared to get up. Not that she wasn't, she was too weak to get up. Too vulnerable.

The source of the voice's hands swung Sophie over his shoulder and started walking away from the spot where Sophie had been tied up too.

The man threw her in a chair, he thankfully didn't tie her up, though.

"Now's my chance!" Sophie thought. She mustered up the little strength she had and transmitted to the little memory of the boy who had shown her the way.

" _Help! Swan song! Fitz- I'm alive, help!"_ Sophie fell out of the chair in exhaustion. But before she did, she heard a faint whisper of a voice thinking.

"Dad can't say "No reason to worry this time."" Then she passed out.

* * *

 **ANNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDD I'm making a long chapter (for me)**

* * *

Fitz jumped in pure shock at the small, weak whisper of a voice that had filled his head. He recognized the voice from somewhere, he just didn't know where. All he knew was that some person needed his help- and knew his name somehow.

Fitz rushed down the long stairs to his father's office.

" **(does Fitz call Alden "Father" or "Dad"?)** Father, I think someone was calling for help." He said, slightly worried.

Alden looked up abruptly from his desk. The lines on his forehead deepened in stress.

"What did it sound like?" He asked. He rubbed his temples.

"I don't know…. A girl's voice….I think…" Fitz pushed his mind to remember her voice.

"Sophie Foster..." Alden whispered under his breath. Fitz felt a tingle of a memory in the back of his brain.

"Who's Sophie?" **(Oh, snap! I just got the cra-cra parTAY startTAYed!:D:D:D)** Fitz asked.

"Someone…." Alden said. "Let's pretend I didn't say that." He smiled. **(What are you doing Alden?! I don't even know! :O)**

"Ok…" Fitz said uncertainly. "I think she needs our help!" Fitz declared.

"It's probably a prank Fitz." Alden sighed.

"But it wasn't!" He exclaimed. "I'm going to find her myself!"

"Good luck with that," Alden said under his breath. Fitz was too busy rushing to his imparter to hear.

"Keefe, I need your help."

* * *

 **This just got real...**


	3. You Guys Are Going To Hate Me

**YAYAYAYYAYAY! So excited for this fanfic! Let's GOOOOOOOOOO! You guys are going to so mad at me…...**

 **K.J.: What is he doing? I literally have no idea and I'm writing this. That proves how weird this story is going to be. Thanks, also.**

* * *

Sophie's POV

"Get the heck up, brat." **(Oh no…)** Sophie heard a blaring voice of Fintan. She stayed in her curled ball on the floor.

"We have something to tell you." He never cares about Sophie. Why, would he now?

Sophie rolled over and tried to get up. She shakily got up. Fintan grabbed her arm. He blindfolded her.

Sophie somehow ended up moving somewhere unknown.

"I got her."

Fintan pulled her blindfold off. He held her wrists. The members of the Neverseen surrounded her.

"Tell her." Brant spat. **(Sorry He's still alive)**

"You think you belong to the Black Swan? That you are "Good?" A woman snapped from across the table.

"The brat doesn't even know what "Good" means." A man muttered.

"What do you want!?" Sophie blurted out. Fintan tightened his grip, he didn't burn her thankfully.

"Who gave you the right to talk?" The woman glared at her. Sophie didn't respond.

" _Tell her!"_ A man in a dark cloak but no neverseen eye on it.

"You do it." Brant snorted.

"Fine." The man faced Sophie. "You don't know who you are meant to be Sophie. You don't know anything. You are ours. The neverseen. Not the puny Black Swan." The man threw back his hood. Mr. Forkle. He betrayed them….. "You are now a part of the Neverseen. And If you refuse, I'll kill all your friends."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

 **And so the hate begins…..**


	4. Odd poem thing majiga

Ev-ery-one's eeeee-vil! EVERYONE'S EVIL! Even I am EV-IL! Ok, ok sorry I'll update more.

K.J.: Oh yes Mr. Forkle, yes! And thanks!

Also sorry about the format.

Cresso070: Let's just say, and don't say I didn't warn you: EVERYONE IS EVIL!

ellie: I haven't even gotten started yet *Cracks knuckles* *Still can't crack knuckles* *makes friend make the sound of knuckles cracking*

ellie: I actually don't know what I'm going to do with Dex, I was going to make him evil- but Nah, that wouldn't work…. OR WOULD IT?!

Alden's POV ( It's a poem)

I don't know what I've done.

I used to be good, a role model for everyone. I may appear to not have changed, but I have.

I've sometimes wondered why I am where I am today and ask myself, would I go back?

No, I wouldn't.

Because where I am now is perfect. The council and I **(I know I know you're cringing because I keep adding in the council.) are on different sides (ha ha tricked ya)**

I'm on a different side from everyone. I am neither good or bad, I am unbaked cake.

Something delicious **(That sounds wrong….)** just waiting to happen.

Now it's time to bake me. **( I Swear this isn't what you think it is…..It's just a metaphor for something good waiting to happen)**

 **ANNNNNNND I am writing an extra chapter today so watch out for it. Sorry for this bad poem thing. I'm out of ideas.**


	5. Ha HA

**K I'm back.**

 **Mystery1224: Wow! A review already! I just posted that! I'm so glad you like the story! I'm planning to update tomorrow. :D**

* * *

"Please," Sophie whispered weakly to a smirking Mr. Forkle. The rest of the Nerverseen that had been rounded up around the table smirked along.

"What's it going to be? Do you help us? Or all your friends die?" Brant said fake sweetness dripped from his voice, turning into sarcasm.

Sophie blinked. "What-t f-friends-s-s?" Sophie stuttered, petrified by them. Fintan sighed.

"Well if you don't know them, you wouldn't mind if they died, would you?" A woman with green hair said. She carried a slim, sharpened, long piece of wood. She lifted the sharp piece of wood and smacked one of the round sides on her hand slightly so she wouldn't hurt herself, but instead scare Sophie.

"Shut up, Mlarka!(Ml-ark-a) We have to be able to say she agreed to help us without any convincing! Then, we can get the othe-" Fintan caught Sophie staring at him. He lifted his hand as if to slap Sophie for hearing what he had said. He made himself lower his hand. Fintan took a deep breath. "So what's it going to be, Sophie?" Fintan repeated. He finally addressed her by her name, and not "Puppet."

"I-I uhh… I-" Sophie took a deep breath just like Fintan to calm herself. She needed to sound confident, not like the fragile being she was. "If..I join you…will you stop-p hurting me?" Sophie whispered the last part. She kept the stuttering to a minimum.

Mlarka glared. "If you behave we will." She snapped. She snorted then added a little more quietly; hoping Fintan or anyone else for that matter would hear her. "Like that's going to happen."

She failed at being quiet. Mr. Forkle straightened up. "Maybe YOU need some punishment. It appears you haven't been the one behaving."

Mlarka's face paled, she instantly regretted her snarky remark. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again!" She said.

"Good." Mr. Forkle smiled, he enjoyed his newfound power. "Now Sophie. Tell us. Will you join or not. The fate of your friends lays in your hands."

"I-I," Sophie pulled out a nervous eyelash. "I-i -"

* * *

 **And so it appears I have made a cliff hanger. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hey, guys? Remember what I said earlier? Everyone's evil. Especially me.**


	6. Dun dun DAUUUUUUNNNNNN!

**I know, I know that was a BIG cliffy. So here's the result. I'll you guys what I wanted to happen at the end but it couldn't happen because it wasn't realistic because right now, Sophie is a weak, fragile baby! No offense to her, it's the Neverseen's (I can't stop laughing, Neverseen auto-corrected into Universe!) fault.**

 **Dust Bunny:hehehehe hahahaha hahahehehwqwmwmwmwmwmmwmmw MWMMWMWMWMMWMHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHHAHHZ! Was the "z" too much?...**

 **ProjectMoonlark101: Just you wait, just yooooouuuuuu wait! His name is Alexander Hamilton. Oh...uhh...did..I. get carried away? No, but seriously, just you wait, bad things are going to happen.**

 **K.J.: Uhhhh...I..actually wasn't taking a break...I just either didn't have the time or was tired so...uhhhhhh…..**

 **Disclaimer: (I Think I should've added this to my other chapter.) Shannon Messenger owns everything except my OCs.**

 **Let's get into to this!**

* * *

"I-I but-" Sophie's voice refused to stop shaking. She pulled out another loose eyelash.

"Oh stop stuttering! You big baby!" Mlarka exclaimed. She immediately put her hand over her mouth, hoping Mr. Forkle didn't hear her remark which was a dumb thing to hope for.

Mr. Forkle turned to face Mlarka. "I swear….One more time and-" Mr. Forkle went right up to Mlarka's face and slapped his hands together making a loud noise. She was so frightened she almost dropped her long, sharp, piece of wood.

"Yes, sir." Mlarka ducked her head down in shame.

"Good." Mr. Forke turned to Sophie. "Choose now or we'll choose for you." He said, getting more annoyed by the minute. Even the top of his ears started burning red. "Now."

"I-I w-won't do-o it-t, you-u are-e too-o m-mean t-to me-e." Sophie stumbled through her words and tried to shake her head firmly.

Mr. Forkle started to take deep heavy angry breaths. "Now you can go, Mlarka." He smiled at her. She smiled back. They were evil smiles.

Mr. Forkle went up to shaking Sophie's face. "Say goodbye." He said, and with that, Mlarka banged the top of her head with her sharp piece of wood, (not at the tip) and it seemed as though the darkness devoured everyone and everything, including Sophie.

* * *

 **And here's what I wanted to happen:**

" **No! I will NOT join you or your STUPID GROUP!" Sophie yelled in fury. "YAAAAA!" Then she inflicted, killed them all, went home and lived happily ever after.**

 **Now that is kind of dumb. I have to stop being a Mlarka. I'm going to update in the afternoon, so hopefully, you'll be able to WAIT FOR IT! Sorry, I'm too obsessed with Hamilton. Also, I know it's a short chapter but I'm updating again today so don't go all cra-cra on me.**


	7. I'm sorry

**I won't be able to update in a while guys. Somebody in my family has died. So I'll be back at some time. Just maybe not immediately. I'm sorry.**


	8. Alden's backstory- featuring Mlarka!

**It's what you've all been waiting for ladies and gentlemen…**

 **Disclaimer: All rights to the AMAZING Shannon Messenger.**

 **Alden's POV**

* * *

(While looking for Sophie at caves)

"Sophie!"

Alden stepped along the rocky shoreline. He kicked a a gray stone laying along the water. If Dex had been found on the beach next to the caves, (unconscious, but alive) either Sophie would've been there too. Unless..Else's mind couldn't bare the horrid thought that Sophie drowned.

When Dex was found, a slip of paperer was stapled to his shirt; all they could read because of the water was: es. The council had dismissed the note.

After Dex was found, it was as if his mind was broken; he has not said anything since he was found, his eyes were wide and he early, he still did, just rarely, he muttered things like: "ne-vevers-seen"...and "Sophie."

As Alden walked solemnly into the cave, that's when he noticed a note lying on the floor. He snatched it and fumbled with it. It read: Come closer and save Sophie.

Alden knew it was stupid but- he walked forward.

He felt two gloved hands pin him against a wall.

"LET GO!" He screamed. He swung his arms at the creep holding him. His arms seemed to swing into the person, it was like the person was made of water, some how. He felt like someone had thrown a bucket of water on his bare arms. "What…?" He breathed heavily, in utter fear.

"Open your eyes, Alden." The person's voice was like water, flowing through the stream that was his own ears, drowning himself in the beauty of it and the horror. She tightened her grip on his neck and let go of one of his hands holding his neck. She snapped her fingers, a sphere of light hovered above the women's hand. He now realized the women was, in fact, made of water. "And watch." She giggled.

In the blob of water that was the women, eyes appeared on the head shape, they started to swirl as if someone swirled the water around with a finger. Alden fell limp in the women's hold.

"This is the power of Mlarka." She murmured with a smile. Alden's eyes shot open. "You are with the Neverseen."

"No." Alden said. "I'm not with you, or the Council, or Black Swan."

Clara's eyes narrowed.

"I'm with the Rose Organization ." He declared.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I am!"

Mlara's hand started dripping, "Shoot! I'm running out of time!" She yelped. She dropped Alden leaving him unconscious. She melted into a puddle and evaporated.

* * *

 **Sorry this isn't that good, I was in a rush to post a chapter.**


	9. Chapter 10

**A\N I'M SO SORRY!**

 **I'm really sorry and I wanted to say that I didn't know The Rose Society was a book. I am honestly so sorry, I had no idea that The Rose Society was a book! I hope I can make it up to anyone who noticed my mistake. I want to let you know it was an honest mistake and thank you for telling me about it, books are my life and Mysterious M.**

 **K.J.: Awww thanks!**

booksaremylife: **Thank you for telling me and being so calm about it! Thanks so much!**

 **Mysterious M: I am very sorry. It was an honest mistake and I'm very, very very very very very sorry! Thank you for telling me.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights to Shannon Messenger**

* * *

SOPHIE'S POV

Sophie knew she wasn't actually going to die. The Neverseen needed secrets out of her.

Sophie woke up in a light, colorful space. She floated along the brightness of everything.

She heard a faint voice of an angry person. Or upset. She didn't know…. She just wanted to keep floating in this WONDERFUL! Absolutely wonderful place. That was until someone just HAD to pull her back into reality.

A woman whose body was formed in the shape of water glittered in front if her eyes. She smiled then turned to a person behind her.

"She's definitely broken." The women said. And off Sophie drifted into her wonderful place…..

* * *

 **This is WAAAAAAAY YYYY Too short. I know. I'll update a longer chap in the morning.**


	10. Gone

**I'm lost with this story. I have no idea where it's going. Oh well.**

* * *

 **Dex's POV**

Dex knew where Sophie had been taken. But no one would listen to him, they would look at him with pity in their eyes and say "it's OK." But it WASN'T OK! It would never be OK until they found Sophie. Dex had to speak up. He was sure he remembered the place he and Sophie had been at, he could remember the horrifying place crystal clear.

Dex stood up from his bed, he walked towards the door that leads out of his room. His face that now was regularly blank with set with determination. He walked down the clear stairs and into the kitchen.

His Mother appeared surprised he was in the kitchen.

"Sophie-e and I-I," Dex stuttered. He needed to tell _someone._

"Go on, Dex," Juline said with her eyes wide and a gleam of hope in her eyes that her son wasn't broken.

"We were kidnapped, not washed away, And Sophie's still there." Julines's face expression turned to horror and the gleam in her eye was no longer there. Tears ran down Dex's face like a waterfall.

Juline ran up to her sobbing son and engulfed him in a hug. She too started to cry a bit. Not because Sophie and Dex had been kidnapped, but because something so bad had happened to her son that he believed Sophie was still alive. Because she knew, Sophie was gone. Gone…..


	11. Revenge of Biana Vacker

**This chapter's pretty weird, guys. Just warning ya.**

Biana's POV

It. Was. All. Her. Fault. Stina's fault. She made Sophie run away and get washed away in the waves. Her fault. And now Biana had to get revenge on Stina, she had to prove her loyalty to the mysterious brown-eyed girl who she had befriended at first because of her father's instructions, but as she spent more time with her, they became real friends. And Stina had to spoil it.

She needed revenge. And she was going to get her revenge.

* * *

Biana walked through Foxfire's halls with a smug smirk on her face. It was the closest thing to a smile she had done since Sophie...died. But she didn't like to think of it like Sophie "died."

Thinking of it as just Sophie went back to her human parents was an easier thought. Even if that was pretty sad too.

Biana cursed under her breath when she heard a shriek from far off. She hurried up her past and ran as fast as she could without anyone saying, "Don't run in the halls!"

Once she reached the person who the scream came from she smiled mischievously. A crowd had formed around Stina who was covered in splotching balls. **(What do you call them?)**

"Somebody put a bucket of Splotch balls on top of my locker!" Stina stomped her foot and plucked some of the goo from the splothing balls from her hair. "AHhHHHHHHHH!" She lifted her head to the sky and scrunched up her face. She stalked off to the girl's bathroom.

"1 prank down, 9 to go." Biana murmured. And for this next prank, she would need Keefe.

* * *

Biana rushed out of her Eleven History class five minutes earlier than normal, she used the, "Can I go to the bathroom?" trick.

She waited at the leapmaster. Many people passed by her until she met the ice-blue eyes of Keefe. He narrowed his eyes, his ice blue eyes seemed to look right into her soul. He walked up to the leapmaster. Biana grabbed his wrist.

"Wait!" She burst out. A few people stared and Biana realized how loud she was. Her cheeks flushed pink.

"What do you want?" Keefe snarled.

"I need your help."


	12. Chapter 13

**Oh no. I messed up. Biana remembers Sophie but Fitz doesn' with Juline. So the rebellion begins. Shoot. I did say I was stuck….. Sorry for not updating much. I just now realized my views and reviews are going down my the month...I hope people still like these fanfics (as in mine, not KOLTC I know people still like them)Also Biana manifests in this time period. Earlier than the actual time.**

 **R\R**

 **ProjectMoonlark101: I know, finally something not depressing?**

 **HuffleclawRavenpuff: Aw thanks!**

 **Mystery1224: I can't believe you're the only one who noticed….opps...at least I have something to go off of now?**

 **Dust Bunny: Some crazy stuff….**

* * *

"Wait-what? Who's Sophie?" Keefe said.

"SOPHIE!" Biana stomped her foot, getting frustrated.

"Well, I've got to go." Keefe pointed towards the leapmaster with his thumb. Biana groaned.

"YOUR FRIEND! THAT'S WHO SHE IS!" People started to stare. Keefe ran to the lapmaster and leaped away.

"This is ridiculous," Biana sighed. He must be trying to forgot Sophie which is so stupid.

"Candleshade!"

"Biana going crazy." Biana heard Stina laugh.

"At least I'm not talentless." Biana spat. Stina gasped. Biana couldn't say that was a prank but it counted as one because of Stina's reaction. 2 down 8 to go. But maybe it wasn't worth it.

"I'm not talentless." Stina crossed her arms.

"Everglen." Biana said, tears welling up in her eyes. She walked towards her house not caring to block her eyes from the bright gate. She went straight to Fitz's room.

"I need your help." Biana wiped a tear from here.

"I need yours." Fitz replied. "I think we need to visit Dex."

"Why?" Biana asked.

"Because his Mom said something about some girl and she wants us to see what's wrong."

"Sophie." Biana muttered. "Let's go."

* * *

"Dex?" Fitz walked up behind the strawberry-blond boy staring out a window.

"My mom thinks I'm insane. I promise you I'm not," Dex rocked on his feet for a few seconds. He stared out the window. Straightforward and nowhere else.

Fitz gave Biana a look that said, "Do _you_ think he's crazy?" Biana shook her head violently, her hair flying.

" _I_ don't think you are insane," Biana said. She took a step towards him with a little hesitation. It did seem she thought something was wrong with him though.

"You think something is wrong. I know," he said. Dex still didn't turn around. "Stop pretending. My Mom made you come."

"Honestly, she _did_ ask us-" Biana started.

"I knew it," Dex interrupted.

"But we came here by choice. I have some questions. And I think Fitz does too," Biana replied.

"Yeah," Fitz spook up.

"I didn't know Wonderboy was here?" Dex said.

"Fitz? Oh, it was his idea to come," Biana said. Fitz nodded, not caring Dex wasn't seeing him.

"Really? That's shocking," Dex let his left hand drop from the window. He turned to face them, keeping his right hand on the window. "What do you want to ask me?"

"Tell us what you know about the girl in my head," Fitz said.

"What do you know about Sophie?" Biana asked.

"So now I know. You don't think I'm insane," Dex took a step towards them.

"We don't." Fitz said.

"Let's begin with the basics," Dex smiled sarcastically. "Sophie and I were kidnapped, not "washed away." And most likely she's still alive." Fitz looked at Dex quizedly. "She told our savior to take me away instead and he brought me to the caves where we were originally taken."

"Sophie is the girl in my head?" Fitz asked.

"Oh My god…" Was all Biana managed to say.

"Yes, and the kidnappers brainwashed all of you." Dex spat.

"How?" Biana asked.

"What?" Fitz stared and them not understanding anything.

Dex turned to Fitz."Something will trigger your memories at some point. Just try to understand, Ok?" He turned to Biana. "Not you or my mom somehow. I think it is because Sophie affected you Biana since you-"

"Now is not the time!" Biana snapped.

"Then what is the time?" Dex muttered.

"What happened?" Fitz asked.

"Just don't ask," Biana said.

"You'll find out soo," Dex said. Fitz groaned.

"Other people were affected by Sophie though and still, how? How did they erase everyone's memories." Biana said.

"You were more recent. I have no idea why with my Mom, but I overheard them, I was half unconscious-" Biana cringed. "They said they used something called a "Washity." I fell unconscious and the next thing I knew I was listening to Sophie telling someone to take me with rescuer never came back for her." Dex explained. Biana's lip was trembling. Dex was staring down at his feet. "We need to save her."


	13. Mlarka and ALDEN?

**I'm sad. Poor Project Moonlark.**

 **Mysterious M: I know, I'm confused too. I have no idea what I'm doing and it's kind of sad, but remember how (LODESTAR SPOILER) Juline is Squall? Well, think about Dex's theory…:)**

 **booksaremylife: Thanks!**

* * *

Sophie could think again. She could remember EVERYTHING. When she allowed Mr. Forkle to take Dex, he never came back.

The kidnappers thought she was broken, but, she wasn't! How could she use this to her advantage? She couldn't. Just because she could think straight for once doesn't mean she can necessarily do anything else. Grrrrrrrrrr…..

* * *

Alden's POV

"Honey?" Della placed her hand on Alden's shoulder. He had been staring out the window in his office. His eyes focused on a moonlark.

"Yes, Della?" He turned to face Della, a smile forming on his lips. It was different from the one that made his eyes crinkle.

"Are you feeling OK? You've been acting a bit strange," She responded. Alden's eyes narrowed.

"Of course. I feel fine!" He frowned.

"If you say so," Della said. She gave her husband a confused look and walked out his office, shutting the door.

"Mlarka, you can come out now," Alden looked towards the aquarium in his office. A wave splashed out from the top and formed into a body. Mlarka flipped her hair.

"I knew that, idiot. I can see," She snapped.

"Shhhh," Alden murmured. Mlarka rolled her eyes.

"You're lucky I'm helping you," She said, flipping the other side of her hair.

"You're right," Alden said. Mlarka smiled. "Not."

Mlarka groaned. "You're so annoying!"

"And you're acting like a child. Let's get to work. We never know when Della will come back."

"You're-"

"Shut it." Alden snapped. "I need to tell you my plan for the Rose Organization."

"We're two people. Not an organization," Mlara corrected.

"We are roses," Alden said, now looking out the window again.

"We are not flowers. We are people looking for a difference." Mlarka said. "Because everybody else is complete idiots."

"We are Roses because we look great on the outside-"

"Conceited much?" Mlarka snorted.

"I mean as we look as though we agree with the Council, but we have thorns-"

"THORNS?!" Mlarka burst out laughing. Alden gave her a look.

"Who's that, Alden?" Della's voice echoed through the hallway right outside. Mlarka inched towards the aquarium, not wanting to make any noise.

"Hurry up!" Alden muttered. Della slammed open through door. She stared Mlarka through narrowed eyes. Her breath was heavy.

"Who is this?" She growled.

"I was having a meeting," Alden announced.

"How come I didn't see this woman when I came in here a half an hour ago?"

"She light-leaped in."

"You can't light leap through our gate."

"How come you came in?"

"I was seeing if Biana and Fitz had come back from Juline's house yet."

"What's going on?"

"What's going on here?!"

"What's going on is that your husband and I are having a meeting so get out!" Mark barked. Mlarka looked into Della's eyes. They swirled and just as their eyes met- Della slapped her.

Mlarka's face faced Alden's and their eyes met.

"W-what's happening? You? Wha-?" Alden fainted.

Mlarka screeched. Della now punched Mlarka. Mlarka fell to the floor and joined Alden just as Biana and Fitz walked in the doorway.

"What's happening here, Mom?!"


	14. Girlpower and Watergirl

**I"m sooooooooo sorry**

 **R\R**

 **Mysterious M: Yay! I'm glad you like it! I had to change the plot when I realized that I made some people remember Sophie and some not. -_-**

 **Mystery1224: I'll try to update more. Bad Waves.**

* * *

"Uhhhhhhh…"

"Mom?" Biana said.

"This-"

"A random woman was in his room!" Della explained. Mlarka groaned.

"..."

"Why?" Fitz asked.

"I don't know!" Della exclaimed.

"Do you think he's…?" Biana started.

"No," Della tilted her head. "This woman isn't his type."

"Hmmmm."

"Uh, should we wake him?" Biana asked.

"Where am I?!" Alden yelped. His head shot up and confusion swirled in his eyes. "This..isn't the caves? Della? What's going on?

"What do you mean, 'What's going on?!' I found you in here with another woman!" Della screeched. A few gnomes outside who had been chatting looked up.

"I would never-" Alden's face fell and he looked 30 years older. Memories flooded into his mind. His face paled and his eyes grew wide. "D-Della, I've been mesmerized."

"What?" Della crossed her arms.

"This woman, she mesmerized me?"

"Tell us what happened," Biana said.

"I was in the caves, the council told me about some suspicious events that had gone on in the human world an empty moonlark egg had been found by a human and we, I've said too much. I should've told you that…. Well, I was-" The woman groaned. Della kicked her, "- thinking about why when I saw this note. I don't remember what it said but I took a step forward and this..woman she was made of water. She told me that I was part of the neverseen, and then everything felt like I was just watching my life from a first person view but not controlling it…"

"What's the neverseen?" Fitz asked. Biana glanced at the woman while biting one side of her lip.

"Honestly?I have no idea." Alden said.

"How do I know you're telling the truth!" Della insisted.

"Because I love you." **(A\N awwwww)**

And they kissed.

"This means we have a _VERY_ talented hydrokenetic and an unregistered mesmer on our hands." Della said with a sigh.

"Fitz, Biana, this is grown up stuff. We don't want to worry you," Alden said with a smile.

"It's too late for that, Dad." Fitz said coldly.

"Hey! Guys!" Biana said. "Watergirl is waking up!"

Della kicked "Watergirl".

"We have to talk to you, privately Dad." Fitz said.

"Fitz, I doubt you have anything more important than this-"

"It basically is," Fitz said.

"Fitz, father and I have to figure this out ourselves. Don't tell anyone yet."

Biana grabbed a blank paper from her father's desk and chucked it at Della's head. "THIS IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN A WOMAN WHO'S JEALOUS OF DELLA, OK?! WE'RE TALKING BRAINWASHING THE WHOLE ELVEN CIVILIZATION! OK? SO IF YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT THIS JEALOUS WOMAN INSTEAD OF SOMETHING MUCH MUCH _MUCH MORE IMPORTANT-_ TALK TO US!" Biana exclaimed. **(A\N GO BIANA!)** The gnomes backed away slowly.

Della gasped. "I'm shocked. GO to your room Biana." Delaa shook her head "Now," She hissed.

"You too, Fitz," Alden said.

"But-"

"Leave."


	15. Sophie's POV

**You know how I said everyone's evil? Well, yeah….that's still going.**

Sophie's Pov **(a\n I know, I know, finally)**

Mr. Fokle couldn't have saved Dex. He's one of the kidnappers. Sophie could've never expected that. She needed to go home. Maybe she could try to transmit to someone. That always worked in school!

She needed to get out of here.

A door opened and light seeped through. IT slammed with a mighty crack and darkness returned to the lonely cage Sophie was in. Heavy footsteps stopped in front of Sophie's face. A strong grip held on to her leg the door opened again and Sophie was dragged out. Everything was so bright! Sophie squinted. The elf with heavy foot steps dragged Sophie for five minutes until stopping on a smooth surface. The floor started to move upwards. Was she in an elevator? But that was human technology! The floor stopped moving and someone else walked in. This elf had lighter footsteps and her feet clicked against the floor. What was happening? The man's grip somehow got tighter and leaped into the light.

 **Sorry that it's short.**


	16. Chapter 17

**Wait- WHO THE HECK IS SUPPOSED TO HAVE SAVED DEX NOW? Well i mean he COULD be evil…..NO WAVES NOT LITERALLY EVERYONE IS EVIL..well-**

 **someone please stop me…**

 **WHY DID I DO THIS?:** "I don't know…. A girl's voice….I think…" Fitz pushed his mind to remember her voice.

"Sophie Foster.." Alden whispered under his breath. Fitz felt a tingle of a memory in the back of his brain.

"Who's Sophie?" Fitz asked.

"Someone…." Alden said. "Let's pretend I didn't say that." He smiled.

NO ALDEN WHY DID I MAKE YOU REMEMBER

 **booksaremylife: Idk it kind of just goes with everyone is evil cause everyone is I might even make soph- NO STOP IT ME!**

 **TheBooksAreBetterThanTheMovies: Honestly? No idea…**

 **Thelittlepurplepuffball: Thanks!**

* * *

"Grrr.." Biana sighed. "Hail Fitz," She said to her imparter.

A frowning Fitz appeared on the screen. "I've never seen Mom nor Dad act that way," He said.

"They're just frustrated and I yelled at them, cause I'm also frustrated," Biana shrugged. "Sorry for getting you in trouble," Biana apologized.

"It's ok- I just don't get any of this- an unregistered mesmer? What?" He replied.

"You know how Dex was talking about him and Sophie, the girl "in your head", getting apparently kidnapped? I feel like this woman and that are connected." Biana admitted.

"Maybe," Fitz shrugged, "I personally just think she gave him a love potion and a memory replacer, those are temporary though so it probably just wore off,"

"But he still thinks that "memory replacer" was real-" Biana argued.

"I know, it can only alter the memory for permanent damage." Fitz said.

"Isn't that a little strong?" Biana's voice shook. A theory started form in her mind.

"Kind of but it only works if the memories don't have strong emotions involved in them and the love potion basically makes you feel fake emotions so even if the potion is strong it wouldn't have caused any damage to the other potion. So if he had felt a storng emotion it would've stopped the potion- so at least nothing too bad happened and we know that since the potion only wore off before."

"Wow that's a lot, where did you learn that?" Biana asked.

"In alchemy,"

"They teach you that?"

"Partly, also I had to chose a couple of potions for a project."

"So you chose love potions and memory alterers?"

"I chose emotion changing potions and a few other things as well as memory alterers were in there saying how the potion doesn't affect them, so I looked it up."

"You looked all of this up in a textbook? For _one_ project?"

"Hey! I wanted to get a good grade! It was one of the two big projects for the grade!" Fitz argued.

"Whatever. I agree though, I mean it's like why would we have an unregistered mesmer?" Biana admitted.

"That's what I'm saying!" Fitz exclaimed.

Biana's imparter beeped, signaling another call. "Got to go-" She said.

* * *

 **Sorry for the boring chapter.**


	17. IMPORTENT!

**I have EXTREME writer's block and I'm out of ideas. Would anybody like to collaborate on finishing this FANFIC with me? PM me if you wanna.**


	18. THE END or uh not

**ALL RIGHTS TO THE INCREDIBLY INCREDIBLE GODDESS OF GODS SHANNON MESSENGER.**

 **I'm sorry. Uggghhhhh this chapter is gonna be so bad.**

 **Also for anyone who cares I'm doing NaNoWriMo for the first time- wish me luck!**

 **Anna: Thank you so much!**

* * *

"So… now what?" Mr. Forkle muttered.

"What do you mean?" Fintan scoffed.

"Our most powerful member is missing…. How in the world are we gonna do the you know what like we planned?" Mr. Forkle scowled.

Fintan rolled his eyes, "We just need to delay it."

Mr. Forkle stood up and shoved his chair into the table. "We can not delay this AGAIN! If we do, more people will remember! She's the only one who knows how to do a mass memory alter!"

"But we have to-" Fintan argued.

"We _have_ to find Mlarka!" Mr. Forkle yelled.

"How are we supposed to find her?" Fintan said.

"No clue," Mr. Forkel sighed. "Come," He said, walking out of the cold, damp room. Mr. Forkle walked past a room made completely of stone. Bars like a prison cell were attached to the side they were facing. The room was empty. He stopped cold.

"Where's-" Mr. Forkle said. Fintan and him exchanged looks.

"Alden."

* * *

When Sophie woke she was on a soft, plush surface. She opened her eyes and then immediately closed them due to the blinding light searing through an enormous window covering an entire wall. A gorgeous display of colors shone through the window. Sophie didn't appreciate how the sunset had woken her up though. But where was she. Definitely not with her psycho neighbour.

Around her was a beautiful room fit for a princess. She soon realized she was in a canopy bed. Sophie's breath caught in her throat. Pieces of memories came in. Grady. Edaline. But not full pieces of memories.

Biana.

Keefe.

Fitz.

 _Dex._

Why was she here? Not that she didn't want to be but- a flood of questions swam in her mind and all she wanted to do was rest. How could she though? She wanted to run downstairs to Grady and Edaline but she was to weak. Her heavy eyelids gave out and she rested, waiting for the future to come.

* * *

 **Oh jeese. That was short. But yep. THis is the END!**

 **Hahahahahhahahahahahahahhah just kidding**

 **There's a sequel.**

 **You're thinking "Not again…." Right?**

 **Oh well.**

 **MWHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHHAH**

 **EVERYONE'S EVIL!**


End file.
